


In verità, tutte le cose piccole sono belle

by bardsknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: Tre oneshot che sono collegate tra loro solamente perché sono McGenji.I.Jesse si tolse le scarpe per attraversare il fiumicello chiacchierino e raggiungere la pietra bianca contro cui appoggiò la schiena.II.L’inverno strinse i pugni e le sue unghie chiusero l’intero Paese in una fortezza: tutto quel chiarore faceva risplendere la luna ancora più intensamente e il sangue, schizzato sulla neve, era ancora più brillante.III.«La tua testa ogni tanto pende un po’ a sinistra, sulla spalla.» Disse Genji, dopo un’ora di pratica al poligono, mentre usciva con McCree a prendere una boccata d’aria sul tetto della base.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	1. In un'impressione

**Author's Note:**

> Una raccolta di tre oneshot McGenji (si chiamerà così? Non sono aggiornata) scritta penso ventimila anni fa. Beh, post 2016 di sicuro, visto che OW è uscito nel 2016, mi pare.  
> Come passa il tempo!  
> (Il rating T è dovuto alla seconda shot. Questa prima doppia drabble è G allo stato puro.)  
> Spero non vi dispiaccia!

** In un’impressione **

Il tramonto di tarda estate era fantastico anche solo dai finestroni della nave da sbarco, ma camminare con la faccia incontro al vento era una autentica meraviglia.

Si sgranchivano le gambe prima di cominciare a lavorare per portare tutti i bagagli e le attrezzature nella vecchia base; si stiracchiavano come gatti dopo aver finito la loro piccola missione di quel giorno. Dopo questo, bastava la mezza idea di un sigaro con i piedi nell’acqua perché Jesse uscisse dalla propria stanza, e il bisogno di un momento per raccogliere i propri pensieri perché Genji avesse già raggiunto il fiumiciattolo poco distante.

Jesse si tolse le scarpe per attraversare il fiumicello chiacchierino e raggiungere la pietra bianca contro cui appoggiò la schiena. A fine estate i limoni erano ancora in fiore e il loro bianco si rifletteva, tremolando come se prevedesse l’autunno, nella corrente del ruscelletto. Quando il sigaro era ormai finito e rimaneva soltanto ozio, anche le scarpe di Jesse si riposarono: in equilibrio precario su una pietra quasi caddero nell’acqua.

Le mani di Jesse e Genji si sfiorarono nell’acchiappare le scarpe e lì rimasero un momento, accettando il calore come un saluto.

(Uno dei due sicuramente tornò alla base sorridendo.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirazione tratta dal seguente haiku di Yosa Buson:
> 
> guadare il fiume d’estate:  
> felicità, con i sandali  
> in mano
> 
> Poi, riguardo il fatto che almeno uno dei due sorride: è perché Genji ha quella specie di visore/elmo/coso in faccia e quindi non sappiamo se sorrida o meno – ma ovviamente sorride, in realtà. (questa spiegazione ha senso, forse)  
> Il titolo della raccoltina viene da _Note del guanciale_ , di Sei Shōnagon. Mi sembrava un’idea tenera, ma boh. Dopotutto queste sono piccole shot quindi facciamo finta che la bellezza valga anche per loro.  
> Per gli update successivi, se riesco a tenere il ritmo di revisione mio tra due settimane avremo finito.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta! Se avete domande/cose da dire, son qua.  
> -bards


	2. La sua opera d'arte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvertenza!** AU!Werewolf + morte di un personaggio principale. Vi resta solo da scoprire se sia Genji o se sia Jesse, a questo punto.
> 
> Buona lettura!

L’inverno strinse i pugni e le sue unghie chiusero l’intero Paese in una fortezza: tutto quel chiarore faceva risplendere la luna ancora più intensamente e il sangue, schizzato sulla neve, era ancora più brillante.

La spada del destino ha due lame, e per il suo prossimo nemico era una spada d’argento, accecante come la luce di chi viene riportato di nuovo alla vita (una luce che Genji aveva visto e aveva sentito _negli_ occhi, quando era ancora sotto i _ferri_ della dottoressa Ziegler): due lame, perché una di quelle era Genji stesso, mentre l’altra giaceva ai suoi piedi, accartocciata su se stessa per il dolore delle ferite che Genji aveva inferto sul corpo deforme di chi, nelle notti di luna, diventava un mostro inarrestabile davanti all’odore del sangue altrui. Curioso come potesse bastare che quell’uomo, ormai aberrazione, sentisse l’odore del proprio sangue per calmarsi (forse ne aveva solamente perso un po’ troppo).

Genji conosceva bene la propria prossima missione – o vittima, che dir si voglia nel suo caso: era una delle pochissime persone che, quando s’era trovata davanti agli occhi un _ninja cyborg_ al posto del sorriso sveglio di un Genji ragazzo, aveva reagito in maniera spontanea e conciliante (per quanto potesse essere conciliante sentirsi dire «E queste orecchie da pipistrello a che ti servono? Funzionano con ultrasuoni?» da una faccia tosta vestita da cowboy).

«Eh, non pensavo di arrivare a dirlo, ma _non_ sono felice di rivederti» disse McCree, (s)finito a terra dai continui tentativi di tenere sotto controllo la propria orribile situazione di transizione da uomo a lupo.

«Pensi che voglia ucciderti?»

«No. Penso che tu _debba_ uccidermi – il che non è che mi consoli molto, accidenti. Preferirei—gh—che ci fosse un altro modo per farla finita con questa—malattia, o quello che è.»

Genji non rispose. Non era soltanto l’immediato futuro a procurargli incubi a occhi aperti: a immagini di Jesse con il cuore trafitto dalla lama (che fosse del destino o meno) si sovrapponevano i ricordi della notte in cui Hanzo credette di aver ucciso suo fratello minore.

Cos’era, quella? Ironia della sorte? L’assassinato si rialzava in piedi e sguainava la spada per diventare l’assassino. In entrambi i casi, si era trattato di uccidere delle persone care, e Genji pensava di averne avute abbastanza di queste sventure per tutta una vita e anche per un’altra dopo: _come sono arrivato qui? Come ho fatto a trascinarmi fino a questo punto senza perdermi completamente?_

«Avanti, Huckle _bh_ —berry, non lasciarti portar via da quello che hai passato. Non resisterò per molto tempo ancora.»

Dove erano finiti tutti gli insegnamenti che aveva accolto nel corso degli ultimi anni di vita? Per quale motivo aveva pensato che la questione che avevano lasciato in sospeso anni prima potesse risolvere i problemi della natura delle creature?

«Non crucciarti. Quella storia del vero amore è una idiozia.»

«Forse sono stato io a non am—»

«Non dire bugie a un uomo che sta per morire.»

Non era una bugia, era un dubbio. Entrambi conoscevano la storia dell’uomo che, nelle notti di luna piena, si trasformava in un lupo, e che era stato salvato dal suo vero amore con un abbraccio (che, nelle versioni più avventurose, sembrava piuttosto una stretta letale al collo, visto che il licantropo, nella propria furia, non aveva riconosciuto la persona amata): al tempo erano stati abbastanza disperati da provare tutte le cure, ufficiali e ufficiose. Poi c’era stata la caduta di Overwatch, e questo significava la fine delle ricerche più avanzate al mondo riguardo la licantropia – come anche la fine del trattamento sedativo di Jesse. Prima che tutto scoppiasse e il loro gruppo si disperdesse, Genji aveva pensato, onestamente, che avrebbero avuto più tempo.

«Uhm, ci ho riflettuto un po’ su. Non mi dispiace che sia tu a uccidermi.» Jesse non lo stava dicendo per alleviargli il dolore – non solo per quello, almeno. A giudicare dalla sua espressione seria, sembrava piuttosto una confessione. «Sarai quello che mette pace alle mie sofferenze, come hai sempre fatto. La differenza—è che stavolta la pace sarà definitiva.»

Genji non si mosse di un solo millimetro. Gli venne in mente il movimento delle canne tra vento e acqua che si piegano alla volontà di uno e dell’altra, ma in quel momento lui non era altro che un albero da impiccagione. «Sarò veloce.»

«Bravo. Grazie.»

Genji si chinò su Jesse con grazia, reggendo la spada con entrambe le mani, e si tolse la clip della maschera dall’elmo. Era il minimo che potesse fare per Jesse.

Il travaglio della trasformazione continuava a tormentare Jesse, ormai affondato nella neve rossa di sangue. Le mani – che stavano diventando zampe – tremavano e le dita si contorcevano le une tra le altre in maniera innaturale. (Una volta Jesse gli aveva spiegato che incrociare le dita serviva o per attirare la buona sorte, o per far finta di stringere una promessa.) Genji sostenne lo sguardo ancora appena lucido di Jesse, che pronunciò qualche parola senza muovere le labbra spaccate; era una dichiarazione di qualche tipo, probabilmente uno scarno _Ti amo_ – Genji l’accettò rispondendo con un sussurro, e poi— _misura due volte, taglia una volta sola_ —giù, la lama calò e si conficcò diritta nel cuore di Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huckleberry vuol dire una marea di cose diverse, ma qui l’accezione è quella “la persona che fa per te”, di cui hai bisogno in quel momento per far qualcosa. Poi ce ne sono millemila altre e, se volete, potete sovrapporle a questa, in questa storia. The more, the angstier.  
> Al tempo dovevo avere una canzone in sottofondo per questa storia. Probabilmente.  
> Grazie per aver letto!  
> -bards


	3. Tic (toc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: all’inizio Blackwatch era, poi dopo al post-recall. In corsivo un intermezzo in un tempo indefinito, ma di certo ancora al tempo di Blackwatch.

  


** Tic (toc) **

«La tua testa ogni tanto pende un po’ a sinistra, sulla spalla.» Disse Genji, dopo un’ora di pratica al poligono, mentre usciva con McCree a prendere una boccata d’aria sul tetto della base. Dopotutto, quello era l’unico posto senza telecamere dove Jesse potesse fumare e non farlo sapere a Reyes.

«Ah, forza dell’abitudine.»

«E quando hai cominciato a fare così?»

«Poco dopo aver accettato di entrare in Overwatch. È—una storia lunga.»

«Io ho tempo,» rispose Genji, sorridendo. Forse pensava che con un bel sorriso potesse persuadere Jesse a parlarne, ma a un certo punto si rese conto della magra figura che aveva fatto agli occhi della sua quasi-cotta, e cercò di rimediare. «Scusa. Ero abituato ad avere tutto quello che volevo, sai, quando ero ancora nella mia famiglia, ogni tanto mi torna—» E aveva cominciato a gesticolare. Che imbarazzo! «Se non vuoi raccontarmelo, non fa niente.» 

Jesse sembrava più divertito (e perplesso) che infastidito. Sbuffò ridacchiando e si accese un sigaro. L’aria tiepida invogliava al riposo pomeridiano, e ci si metteva anche il sorriso genuino di quel ragazzo sfuggito alla propria famiglia a distoglierlo dal lavoro che Gabriel gli aveva assegnato.

─────

_ «Non vorresti coprire il tuo braccio cibernetico?» _

_ «Perché dovrei? Se l’altro è scoperto, anche questo lo sarà. Non mi piace l’asimmetria.» _

_ «Dai, era una domanda seria.» _

_ «Va bene, va bene... Non è che sia una parte di me di cui mi vergogno. Magari mi vergognerei del modo in cui ho perso il mio braccio, ma non del mio braccio  _ in sè _. Non c’è nulla di male nel coprirlo, secondo me, eh. Comunque, visto che non è scandaloso se vado in giro a braccia scoperte, preferisco così.»_

_ «... È affascinante, a suo modo.» _

_ «Ah-ha. Dici davvero?» _

_ «Già. Il fatto che tu pensi che avere un braccio di metallo e l’altro no sia simmetrico, intendo.» _

_ «Pff—» _

_ «Stai di nuovo inclinando la testa! A che caspita stai pensando, cowboy—smettila, mettimi giù!» _

─────

Qual è la prima cosa che Jesse nota – o si preme di _far sapere_ di _aver notato_ – quando rivede Genji, anni dopo la fine del vecchio Overwatch? Lo strato di pelle di titanio? Il visore che irradia luce verde dal punto in cui dovrebbero esserci i suoi occhi? Oppure le parole che stava rivolgendo al proprio maestro omnic mentre entravano assieme nella base del nuovo Overwatch?

«Ehi.»

Genji riconosce quella voce e, sentendosi interpellato, si rivolge verso Jesse. Mantiene un’apparenza di formalità chiamandolo per cognome, quando in realtà è semplicemente abitudine. «McCree.»

Zenyatta si allontana dopo un cenno, senza dare giustificazioni. A dire la verità, gliene sono entrambi grati.

«Ti pende un po’ la testa sulla spalla.» Osserva Jesse.

Genji non risponde subito, e per questo Jesse pensa che stia sorridendo dietro la maschera. Il ninja inclina la testa dall’altro lato, come se lo stesse prendendo in giro. «Allora forse siamo stati tutti e due degli incoscienti, non credi?»

Jesse annuisce. «Credo anche che ora sia il tuo turno di raccontare che cosa diavolo ti è successo.»

C’è un altro attimo di silenzio, ma McCree capisce che non ci sono sorrisi, stavolta. Vorrebbe allungare una mano e dargli conforto, ma si trattiene, perché può aver riconosciuto Genji dalla voce e dalle notizie che Angela gli ha dato qualche giorno prima, però non sa dire quanto sia cambiato dall’ultima volta in cui si son visti. Non vuole essere frettoloso e rovinare tutto prima ancora che quel tutto sia ripristinato.

«Mi dispiace esser scomparso senza aver detto nulla.»

(Ehi,  
era appena un sussurro, però era un inizio.)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché la testa pende da un lato? Headcanon: Jesse si è ritrovato con un braccio cibernetico dopo aver fatto una cosa come quella di Muzio Scevola ai tempi di Blackwatch e che poi, durante la riabilitazione, per imparare a usare quel braccio si sforzasse troppo, e che si trovasse senza accorgersene con la testa inclinata verso la spalla sinistra. Insomma, diventa un tic che Jesse ha quando si concentra nel fare o nel pensare qualcosa e non ha tempo di controllare che la sua testa sia in asse con il tronco. Qualcosa del genere. Il tic poi se lo ritrova anche Genji nel post-recall, perché anche lui non è sempre in equilibrio, benché sia uno degli allievi migliori di Zenyatta. Anche lui avrà i propri momenti no, ecco.  
> Il titolo è orribile, ma il senso è: tenere la testa su una spalla è un tic, e il tic toc è il tempo che passa prima che si incontrino di nuovo.  
> Vorrei solo dire che questa shot è stata scritta prima dell’avvento di una app con un nome simile, ma purtroppo mi rendo conto della quantità di collegamenti che una persona al giorno d’oggi possa fare con un titolo come questo. Sorry ma mi continua a piacere, quindi rimane.


End file.
